Never Thought We'd Walk This Path
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Kaiba's fallen ill. What happens when Mokuba asks the person Kaiba hates most to take care of him? Seems like a couple weeks of taking care of your enemy can change how you feel about them. KxJ


Kawaii-hikari3: My first KxJ oneshot! ::cheers::

Kaiba and Jounouchi: ::cheers aswell::

Kawaii-hikari3: Here's my short oneshot that I wrote for a friends belated b-day! ::hopes she reads it:: R&R!

* * *

Jounouchi walked down the street with a blank look on his face. He just found out that he was going to be stuck spending his entire Saturday taking care of Kaiba. Kaiba was sick and Mokuba needed Jounouchi to take care of him.

"Of ALL the people in the world, why was I stuck taking care of KAIBA?!" Jounouchi grumbled to himself as he reached Kaiba Corp. He went inside and to where he was instructed to go by the secretary. He reached a room with a closed door. Sighing and shaking his head heavily, he opened the door.

He looked inside and saw a pale Kaiba hidden under a couple sheets. Jounouchi stared in shock to see the condition his foe was in. Jonouchi walked over to him and stared at Kaiba's pale face and closed eyes. Jounouchi noted his breathing was steady, but soft. Jounouchi blinked as Kaiba continued to sleep.

'_Why do I feel bad for him? I mean, he's just sick! Why should I care?!' _Jounouchi thought to himself. Mokuba told him to not leave Kaiba's side unless it was to get him something. Jounouchi didn't understand why Mokuba didn't just watch Kaiba himself.

"Hey, mutt." Kaiba opened his eyes and weakly said. Jounouchi jumped as he heard Kaiba's voice. Kaiba laughed hoarsely before he coughed. Jounouchi stared at Kaiba sadly. Kaiba shot him a small glare. Jounouchi turned his head and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi looked at him again, giving him a gentle smile. Kaiba stared at Jounouchi and waited for an answer.

"Mokuba asked me to take care of ya." Jounouchi said. Kaiba sunk into his pillow and sighed heavily. He muttered something that Jounouchi couldn't hear.

"You need anything?" Jounouchi whispered. Kaiba shook his head and grumbled a no. Jounouchi watched Kaiba carefully. Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to relax. Jounouchi stared and couldn't help but stare. He never thought his independent foe would need his help.

"Hey, mutt, there is something you can do for me…" Kaiba said coldly. "Leave me alone."

"Hey! I was _instructed _to make sure you got back to your full health! I'm _so_ sorry that it ended up being me!" Jounouchi said angrily.

Kaiba growled as he turned to his side. Jounouchi glared at Kaiba for a long time. Kaiba fell asleep again and Jounouchi was tempted to leave, but that all changed when he noticed Kaiba shaking. Jounouchi leaned close to Kaiba and noticed he was sweating. Jounouchi ran and got some wet towels and a glass of water. He returned and shook Kaiba awake.

"H-huh?" Kaiba said as he looked Jounouchi in the eyes. Jounouchi placed the wet towel on Kaiba's forehead and handed Kaiba the glass of water. Kaiba took the water and drank it silently. When he was done, he stared at Jounouchi in shock.

"Ya know, you're supposed to thank someone for helping." Jounouchi joked. Kaiba gave a weak smile. Kaiba tried to sit up and Jounouchi gently forced him back down. Kaiba nodded and shut his eyes again. Jounouchi smiled as he watched Kaiba rest.

'_Ya know, I think I'm falling for rich-boy here…" _Jounouchi thought to himself. He actually was happy and felt attracted to Kaiba suddenly.

* * *

For the next couple days, Jounouchi stopped by Kaiba's room and took care of him. The day Kaiba recovered, he asked Jounouchi to take a walk in the park with him. Jounouchi accepted and they both walked to the park silently.

"Hey, Kaiba, why did ya want me to come with ya?" Jounouchi asked.

"I wanted to show my gratitude for helping me get better."

"Ah, well…thanks…" Jounouchi blushed and said.

"Sit." Kaiba said as he sat on a bench. Jounouchi rolled his eyes as he sat beside Kaiba. They both stared at the random people in the park. They saw a couple, holding hands and kissing. They looked at each other and instantly looked away, blushing.

"So…" Jounouchi said.

"Mutt, err, Katsuya, I wanted to tell you…" Kaiba looked at Jounouchi. "You've been a huge help and I'm glad that you were helping me recover instead of anyone else."

"Uh…ok…" Jounouchi said modestly. He never felt so nervous or flustered before. He looked at Kaiba to see Kaiba…smiling? Wait, Kaiba was smiling at HIM?! Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in shock. Kaiba leaned closer to Jounouchi and gently caught Jounouchi's lips with his own.

Jounouchi blushed brightly as his head became lost in his thoughts. He felt Kaiba hugging him and he hugged Kaiba back. They pulled away and stared at each other. Kaiba smirked at Jounouchi before he said something simple, yet so significant.

"I love you." Kaiba said.

"I love you too." Jounouchi kissed Kaiba again. Peeking from the bushes was Mokuba, smiling to himself. Kaiba and Jounouchi got up, holding hands and walked off. Mokuba smiled as he watched his big brother and his new boyfriend walking off.

"I never thought I'd see them walking the same path. Seems like my little scheme worked! Mokuba, you're such a genius!" Mokuba whispered quietly to himself.

Kaiba and Jounouchi stared at each other lovingly, hands never letting go. They kissed as the sun began to set on the new couple. It set a romantic mood, but, of course, the line of love and hate is always bordering with these too. And that's the way they wanted it.


End file.
